Pesche Guatiche
is one of Nel Tu's "brothers" and protectors. Appearance Pesche Guatiche is a seemingly harmless, humanoid Arrancar whose mask resembles an insectoid head with a large pair of mandibles. He wears an eyepatch and a loincloth. While in the Forest of Menos, Pesche lifts up the eyepatch to show the Adjuchas-class Menos that, like Nel, he too was "broken" (i.e., an Arrancar), though he does this with his back to the camera.[citation needed] His Hollow hole is positioned near his stomach. Pesche has blonde hair, which sticks out from under his mask. His appearance is first compared to that of an ant (termite in the English Dub) by Cirucci Sanderwicci, but he prefers to be compared to a stag beetle.Bleach manga; Chapter 256, page 10 History He and Dondochakka were once Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck's Fracción, but they had their masks forcibly removed by Nnoitra Jiruga and Szayel Aporro Granz. The pair used Pesche and Dondochakka as bait to lure Neliel into a trap, and when Nnoitra had broken her mask in a sneak attack, he threw all three of them off of the dome of Las Noches. Neliel reverted to a child with few of her powers and none of her memories, so the two of them decided to dedicate their lives to protecting the weakened Nel. According to Pesche, they hid their true identities from Nel, even going as far as modifying their appearances. They feared that not doing so would cause her memories to come back, which neither of them wanted since Neliel strongly disliked fighting; in her child form, would no longer have to fight. He and Dondochakka spent the following time traveling around Hueco Mundo, keeping Nel amused with games like Eternal Tag, while still training to better protect her, likely in secrecy.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, page 15 Synopsis Hueco Mundo Pesche initially appears alongside Dondochakka and Bawabawa, chasing Nel across the desert of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado attack the trio, believing that they are trying to harm Nel. However, Nel suddenly interrupts, confusing Ichigo's group. Nel and her group apologize for causing a misunderstanding, explaining that they were playing a game of Eternal Tag. Pesche explains that he Nel's "older brother". Afterwards, Pesche rides across the desert on Bawabawa's back with the rest of the group, as Nel talks about the different types of Arrancar that exist in Hueco Mundo. However, when she learns that Ichigo is a Shinigami, she panics with Pesche and Dondochakka, believing that he is going to kill them. However, as Ichigo tells them that he isn't going to harm them, Lunuganga appears and attacks the group. Pesche and his group settle down after Lunuganga is dispatched by Rukia Kuchiki, introducing themselves to her and Renji Abarai. Soon after, when the group splits up in Las Noches, Nel runs off to follow Ichigo. Pesche and Dondochakka resolve to follow her, but forget which direction she ran off to. Pesche accidentally follows the path that Uryū took, stumbling across the latter's battle against Cirucci Sanderwicci. This initially upsets Pesche, as he believes that Uryū is the weakest member of the group, while thinking that Chad is the strongest.Bleach manga; Chapter 256, page 6 Pesche assists Uryū with his Infinite Slick ability, annoying Cirucci to the point of releasing her Zanpakutō. After Cirucci's defeat, Pesche and Uryū run into Renji during his fight against Szayel Aporro Granz. As Uryū joins the battle, Pesche remains on the sidelines, hiding from Szayel's Fracción. He realizes that Dondochakka, who had ended up following Renji instead of him, is nearby, trapped in a pile of rubble. Pesche attempts to extract him from the rubble without alerting the Fracción, but Dondochakka bursts out shouting, grabbing their attention. However, as the Fracción prepare to attack them, a sudden attack by Renji inadvertently knocks them down. After Szayel retreats from battle to change out of his ruined clothing, Pesche and the others attempt to escape from the chamber, only to find themselves back where they had started, due to Szayel's manipulations. Szayel returns and proceeds to release his Zanpakutō, creating replicas of Pesche and the others with one of his abilities. After Renji destroys the surrounding area by having his replicas mimic his bankai, Szayel destroys the replicas and uses a different ability to create voodoo dolls of him and Uryū. Around this time, Pesche and Dondochakka recognize the reiatsu of Nel's true form. Wishing to defeat Szayel quickly so that they could assist Nel in battle, they begin to show their true power. Pesche uses his Infinite Slick ability to cause the voodoo dolls to slip out of Szayel's hands. Riding atop Bawabawa, who Dondochakka summons from his stomach moments before, Pesche then wounds the Espada with a slash from his own Zanpakutō, Última. However, Pesche and Dondochakka's most powerful attack, Cero Sincretico, fails to inflict any damage to him. Szayel explains that he had recognized them as Neliel's Fraccion the entire time, and that during his fight with Uryū and Renji, he had analyzed the their movements, reiatsu, and experience enough to predict and exploit a weakness in the technique; essentially, it did not work because they failed to use it from the very beginning. However, the duo's brief intervention buys enough time for the group to be saved by the timely arrival of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. In the ensuing fight, Pesche and Dondochakka are buried in rubble. After Szayel's death, Mayuri's artificial daughter, Nemu, comes across Pesche and Dondochakka while digging through the remains of Szayel's lab. Mayuri orders her to get rid of them; in response, she picks up the piece of rubble the two Arrancar were on top of, and throws it far away. Their current whereabouts after this are unknown. Powers & Abilities : in which he sprays his saliva at an object, severely reducing its friction. Though seemingly useless, he is able to render Cirucci Sanderwicci's weapon ineffective by coating it in his liquid, and it can be used similarly to make opponents lose their footing or grip on things.Bleach manga; Chapter 256, page 17 The liquid is limited in supply, contrary to its name. Pesche states that he named it as such because "Finite Slick" didn't sound nearly as cool.Bleach manga; Chapter 257, page 8 Cero: Being an Arrancar, Pesche has the ability to fire a purple-colored Cero from his Zanpakutō, Última. The only time he is seen using it is when he combines it with Dondochakka Bilstin's Cero to create the Cero Sincrético . Cero Sincrético (融合虚閃, セロ・シンクレティコ, sero shinkuretiko; Japanese for "united hollow flash", Spanish for "synchronized zero"): A synchronized Cero attack with Dondochakka. They both fire Ceros, which combine to form a much more powerful one, that produces a large explosion on impact.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, page 16 However, Szayel is able to exploit a weakness in the technique that renders it useless. In the anime, Szayel elaborates on this weakness, explaining that there is a small fissure where the two Ceros are not perfectly mixed; he touches this spot to split the attack into two, which pass by him by harmlessly. Zanpakutō : : In addition to his powers, he carries a sword of glowing light, made entirely out of spirit particles, which he compares to one of Uryū's Seele Schneiders (Pesche refers to them as "thingies"). Drawing it from his loincloth using its vaguely phallic hilt, Pesche was able to surprise Szayel enough to land a cut across his arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, page 12 In the anime, his claim of having a "thing" superior in length and usefulness of to Uryū's causes Dondochakka Bilstin to pop up, warning anyone watching to not "imitate him". Its guard has two partial circles on each end, somewhat resembling crescent moons. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category: Male Category:Numeros